Retirement Isn't So Bad
by gtswithabullhammer
Summary: After retiring, Adam moves to the North Carolina mountains where he meets a young woman at a bar. Will her uncle get in the way or will he find love? OC, Edge/Adam Copeland, Steve Austin with mentions of Zack Ryder, Christian, Curt Hawkins and possibly others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars or divas mentioned in this story. I do not own Adam Copeland. I only own my OC.**  
_

_A/N: Here is a new story. I hope you all enjoy it._

Adam Copeland just retired from the WWE. He was known as Edge to the fans. He really didn't want to retire, but the doctors said if he didn't he would end up in a wheelchair for the rest of his life and that is something he didn't want to happen.

He moved from Tampa, Florida to Asheville, North Carolina right after his retirement. He always wanted to live in the mountains and now he finally had the chance.

After a couple of weeks he is finally settled in his new place and he decided to drive around and get to know the area.

Meanwhile, Corey Austin is getting ready for work. She is currently 24 years old with dark brunette hair that stopped just below her shoulder blades, green eyes and fair skin and stands at 5ft8. She works at her uncle Steve's bar called The Pub. She also lives in the apartment above the bar rent free for as long as she works there. The only expenses she has is food, internet and satellite.

After a shower, drying and straightening her hair and getting dressed Corey headed downstairs to the bar.

It's still a few hours before the bar actually opened, so she decided to go to Sam's Club to stock up on food and other supplies sense she doesn't get much time off.

When she got back she quickly took all the groceries up to her apartment and put the frozen and refrigerated stuff away before heading back down to the bar to open.

It was an average night for the bar. It wasn't busy but it wasn't slow either. But it was also just Tuesday night. They were always super busy during the weekends and that made up for the slowness of the week.

As Corey is getting the bar ready to open she heard the door open and someone call. She walked to the front, "Hi. I'm sorry, but we're not open for another hour."

Adam felt his heart pound in his chest. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, "Sorry. I'm new to the area and just getting to know the town. What are your hours?"

Corey smiled, "Monday through Thursday we're open from 5pm to 12am unless there is a game on then we're open until it goes off. Friday 5pm to 1am. Saturday 12pm to 2am and Sunday 10am to 1am but we don't start serving alcohol until noon."

He stuck out his hand, "I'm Adam by the way."

"Corey." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Can you recommend any good restaurants?"

Corey thought a minute as she got some bowls out to fill them with pretzels and peanuts, "There are tons of really good restaurants in the area. And if you're ever in the Lake Lure and Chimney Rock area there are quite a few good restaurants there too. And, we happen to have some pretty good food here, too. I mean, they are just appetizer type food, but they do say you can make a meal out of appetizers"

Adam smiled, "I'll have to check them out sometime." He started towards the door, "I'll see you later."

Later on in the evening Corey is busy serving drinks and food. She was standing behind the bar and had her back turned to everyone when she heard someone talk to her, "What is a good drink you recommend?"

She turned around and smiled when she saw Adam was back, "Hello. It really depends on what you like. We have most US and Canadian and European beers, some Mexican." She handed him a drink list, "We also have wine and liquor"

Adam looked over the list carefully and decided, "I'll have a Corona with a lime wedge."

"Coming up."

"You sure have a lot of different drinks here."

Corey nodded "My uncle likes to have a huge variety."

Adam looked at the pictures on the wall behind the bar, "I see you met Andi McDowell."

Corey nodded and put his drink in front of him, "She lives around here. She is a regular."

Adam continued to look at the pictures on the wall when he found one that made him frown. He looked over at Corey and never imagined her a wrestling fan. When she made her way back to him he asked, "You a wrestling fan?"

"I'm not. I've seen a few matches and never got into it."

"Oh. I only asked because I see you met Steve Austin, too."

Corey looked back at the picture and sighed, "This is his bar. He is my uncle."

Before Adam could say anything, they heard the distinct Texas drawl, "This bar is doing better sense I hired you."

Corey beamed and ran towards her uncle, "Hey, Uncle Steve." She said as she jumped in his arms.

"How's my favorite niece?"

"Uncle Steve, I'm your only niece." She said as he put her down.

Steve laughed, "And that is why you're my favorite." He said as they walked over to the bar.

"Oh, hey Copeland."

"Austin."

Corey looked between the two men, "You two know each other?"

"I used to work with him." Adam answered.

Corey nodded and went back to serving drinks and food.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Keep or Trash?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated. I put this chapter up before and didn't like the way it came out. I was really tired when I wrote the last half before deciding to redo it. So here is the rewrite._

It's 12:30am; Corey just got done closing and cleaning. Her Uncle Steve is in her apartment waiting on her to come up so they could spend some time together.

Corey walks through her apartment door and is greeted with the smell of steak and baked potatoes. "Hey, Uncle Steve. It smells great."

"Thanks, Darlin. I figured you haven't eaten anything sense lunch."

She shrugged, "I had some wings a few hours ago."

"That's ok. Whatever you don't eat we'll put in the fridge."

Corey nodded, "How much longer until it's done?"

"About 30 minutes."

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." She said as she started heading towards her bedroom, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Corey took a nice hot shower soothing her aching muscles. After working at the bar for close to 3 years you would think she would be used to stand up for hours at a time.

After getting out of the shower she dried off, put on pajama shorts and a tank top and threw her hair up in a messy bun.

When she walked out to the kitchen area of her apartment, she found her Uncle Steve setting the table and opening a couple bottles of beer, "Eat up." Steve said as he sat at the table.

"I miss your cooking Uncle Steve." Corey said as she finished the last of her food.

"I'll try to visit more often. But you know I have a bar in Texas, too. I'm the one that runs that."

Corey sighed, "I know." Steve was the only family she had. Her parents died in a car accident when she was 15 and Steve took her in.

"I'll think about hiring someone to run that bar so I can come visit more."

She smiled brightly, "Ok."

"Now, about Adam Copeland." Steve started.

"What about him?" Corey asked as she got two more beers after clearing the table.

"I want you to be careful of him. I have known him a long time. He's a good guy but you never know. I promised your mama and daddy a long time ago that if anything ever happened to them I would take care of you. I'm not breaking that promise to them."

"I know you're just looking out for me uncle Steve but I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I just want you to go with your instincts with Adam."

Adam woke up early the next day. He sat up and stretched and rolled his neck trying to relieve some of the tension. He looked at the time and decided to get up and start getting ready for the day.

He really wanted to get out and explore more of the area so after taking a shower and getting dressed, he had a quick breakfast. Sense he lives close to town and the weather is nice, he decides to walk instead of drive.

The Biltmore district had a lot of stuff to do and Adam found a few stores and restaurants he wanted to go to.

Meanwhile, Corey was just waking up, she rolled over and looked at the time on the alarm clock on her bedside table and saw that it was nearly noon. She panicked and jumped out of bed. It was Saturday and the bar was supposed to open at noon. She threw some clothes and shoes on and hurried down to the bar. She stopped short when she saw her Uncle taking drink orders.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." He said with a smirk.

"Uncle Steve, why didn't you wake me?"

"We stayed up pretty late last night; I figured you could use the rest. Besides, I do know how to run a bar."

"I know." she picks up her apron and began putting it on before her Uncle grabbed her arm, "What's wrong?"

"I'm giving you the day off. Go out and have fun."

"Are you sure?" Corey asked.

"I'm sure."

Corey smiled before hugging her Uncle and heading out the door.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review, they help motivate me._


End file.
